


you were always my first pick.

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: The Vampire Diaries/The Originals [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Internalized Homophobia, No Dialogue, Possibly Unrequited Love, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love, little hard on stefan but i love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: Bonnie Bennett considers her feelings for her friend.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Caroline Forbes
Series: The Vampire Diaries/The Originals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061447
Kudos: 12





	you were always my first pick.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like these two and they mean a lot to me so I wanted to write a little something centric on just them! I hope you like it!

Bonnie Bennett has been in love with her friend since she was twelve years old. From the moment that Caroline Forbes had folded her shirt over her head while changing her top and had revealed her first bra that had made Bonnie’s breathe get caught in her throat, Bonnie had known that her feelings were not some  _ platonic, girl power!  _ thing she had with Elena. 

No, it was something deeper. Something uniquely hungry and all-consuming in a way that hurt her like a punch. Sometimes seeing Caroline alone could be enough that her air was knocked from her lungs and she had had enough of feeling broken around her own friend that she had allowed herself to drift from Caroline and become less of her friend but after sitting with her for ten straight hours as they waited for Elena and her parents to be okay - held together by Jeremy’s gentle sobbing into Jenna’s shoulder and by Caroline’s tired and messy hair falling over her shoulders as she blinks in shock, gaze glazed forward somewhere - she had found herself vowing to be a better friend to Caroline. 

Part of this friendship, she hadn’t realized, would be listening to Caroline complain about boys. Boys like Stefan Salvatore, who had sent Bonnie the bad, bad feeling of death into her spine, had not noticed her and had bypassed to Elena with a weird intensity that Bonnie had thought  _ how? She loves Elena but how could you pick Elena over Caroline? Especially when she’s practically throwing herself at him.  _

Boys like Stefan Salvatore who will never deserve pretty girls like Caroline Forbes. 

Caroline complains to her about Stefan picking Elena first, about everyone picking everyone else first and Bonnie has to bite back the words  _ I would pick you first  _ the whole time. 

Just the typical friendship when one person is in love with another. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this!


End file.
